Krieg Inrokana/Background
Biography Early Life (10 BBY–8 ABY) Krieg Inrokana was born in 10 BBY deep in the mountains on Corellia; a land full of crystal lakes, majestic mountains, green trees, rolling fields, and pleasurable temperatures. His family taught him many things about the world, and though there is much progress in it to always keep the beauty. They were always very close, quiet, and observant, holding true to the emotions that bound them as one. This quiet reverence taught Krieg the importance of observation which held for his family the feeling of a connection to a greater power. His parents, Julia and Victor Inrokana, were keen to teach him the ways of nature and how to handle himself. Victor Inrokana had been friends with Danik Kreldin in school, but has kept that point very quiet. Nonetheless, they both taught him about chivalry, honor, and order. The galaxy was a chaotic place; it is our place to make order and bring light to the darkness. That was daily life in his household; there were constant debates about war being politics by other means, the rules of war, and the necessities of having to go to war. Never in any of their discussions, however, did they talk about the possibility of that same war might someday be brought upon their household. Growing up Krieg was able to also pursue what he enjoyed doing the most - flying. As a small child he used to be utterly fascinated with all sorts of ships and vessels. Eventually he was able to go to the swoop races, accompanied by his father where he dreamed to be one of them. Their lifestyle of living in the mountains and the raging war was not very conducive to this however, so young Krieg was only able to spend many hours in simulators. When he did get to race he was with the best; there was no doubt he could have become one of the best racers on Corellia if it were not for the one fateful day in 6 ABY. Riot on Coruscant in 6 ABY A riot had broken out near the starting point to the racetrack; Krieg and his father were caught in the middle of it. The dispute was over whether Corellia should be a part of the New Republic or the Empire, and from what Krieg saw the pro-republic group had started the whole thing. They became witness that day to nearly 275 deaths, and they could do nothing to stop it. His father condemned the incident and used it as an example for their family’s belief in order, which up until that day he didn't fully understand. This event traumatized Krieg, and for two years thereafter he did not fly nor did he ever go to a swoop race thereafter; instead he devoted all his time to study and physical strengthening. For years his parents watched his anger almost consume him in his dedication to strengthening himself. It wasn’t until he was eighteen that his parents recommended him to go to the Imperial Academy on Corellia, where he could fly and be able to bring order to the galaxy. They hoped this would cure him of his anger that they plainly saw, but to everyone else it was Krieg kept it hidden deep within. In their opinion and Krieg's this also was the only way he could prevent such acts of violence from occurring ever again and right the wrong that had been done. He did not agree with the Empire’s entire doctrine, but he knew from what his parents taught him the only way to change something was to become a part of it. Academy Years (8 ABY–13 ABY) Being accepted to the prestigious star fighter command academy on Corellia, Krieg quickly set out to excel during his five years there. His scores were among the best of all the students, as everything they learned here pertained to star fighters and piloting. In his fifth and final year there he entered into the flight portion where he was trained in various training craft, and yet again he excelled. Some of his fellow students were known to comment that Krieg would sit quietly and watch for hours different tasks or actions and then be able to perform the same task with never having done it before. Graduating was an enabler for Krieg, the years at the academy serving little more than fueling the hidden anger within. His first assignment was to the [[ICC Dauntless|ICC Dauntless]] in Lightning Squadron to be a TIE Interceptor pilot. First Assignment (13 ABY–14 ABY) His first combat was seen in the role of Lightning 4, a TIE Interceptor, where rebel forces attacked the Imperial task force around Corellia. Not long after this engagement, he was involved in another battle where rebel forces ambushed the [[ICC Dauntless|ICC Dauntless]] and [[I2SD Conqueror|ISD Conqueror]] near Corellia. This took the task force to neutral Etti IV, where he made a new friend on the station there, Kyrie Shadona. Unbeknownst to him at the time she was a rebel officer and he was playing with a dangerous emotion: love. It wasn’t until the fates of battle during the rebel attack on Imperial forces where her ship blew and her escape pod was recovered by the [[I2SD Conqueror|ISD Conqueror]] did he find out. Being held prisoner, he was able to meet her a few times, but was questioned about his motives. During the following battle he found himself tackled in a tractor beam and was attacked by several enemy fighters. With his training and skill he was able to pull free just before becoming space dust. In a series of events Krieg found Kyrie had mysteriously disappeared and the fact she was a rebel officer and had betrayed his trust finally hit him. Betrayal was new to him and the anger within him was now mixed with this new emtion, but again it was only known to him. That battle marked the end of the Second Battle of Etti IV, and to which the awards ceremony held on Selene would have him finding himself with many new medals and awards, including a promotion to Lieutenant JG. Not long after this high command transferred all the Lightning Squadron pilots over to War Shrike Squadron. This was a marked improvement and a step up for the pilots as they were receiving TIE Interceptor Mk II's, which had the additional shields on them. They also began training in Scimitar Assault Bombers for the upcoming battle planned at Cochran. Early Career (14 ABY) Battle of O'paal His commander Lieutenant Seifer Wolf transferred to War Shrike Squadron and was in charge of training all the pilots to their new status. Also during this time Krieg was selected to be the Executive officer (XO) for the squadron. During the training phase Krieg was assigned a Weapons Systems Officer (WSO), Blitz, while flying in a Scimitar Assault Bomber. The two became quite the pair and were known to be rather aggressive at their flying techniques. The [[ICC Dauntless|ICC Dauntless]] during this time was stationed in O'Paal to protect the Orbital Station Guardian while the rest of the fleet went out on maneuvers in preparation for the assault of Cochran. The New Republic launched their attack upon the station at this time, leading to the Battle of O'paal where Krieg valiantly attempted to defend the station from attack. Being outnumbered their efforts managed to save the [[ICC Dauntless|ICC Dauntless]] but not the Orbital station. Rescue of Danik Kreldin It wasn't long after this battle that Danik Kreldin, their commander, went missing and Imperial Intelligence was able to find out that he had been captured. During the Rescue of Danik Kreldin Krieg was flying with Blitz in a Scimitar Assault Bomber and landed on Tatooine to assist. During the battle they encountered the Jedi Johanna who deceived Tanis Cadell, a stormtrooper, who attempted to stop Imperial forces. With no other choice Krieg fired upon the rogue stormtrooper; missing. Tanis, however, did not miss and gave Krieg serious injuries. Dr. Caiton stepped in, and with superior medical techniques was able to stabilize Krieg and eventually completely heal his wounds. The rescue was a success, with Blitz stepping in for Krieg. Second Battle of Cochran After recovering, Krieg was fit to fly for the Second Battle of Cochran. During the first half of the battle he was flying in War Shrike II, where he accumulated several kills and was able to defend the Scimitar Bombers. Later in the battle, he joined with Blitz once again in their bomber, Darksword II. They were able to take out the remaining enemy craft and fight off New Republic relief forces. OOC Information * This is Krieg Inrokana's background leading up to and including the first IC year he was played in December 2005. Category:Character subpages